Envy the deadly sin
by blessedsecret
Summary: When something finally occurs, they are forced to step out of the shadows and into a whirlwind romance.
1. realization in that instant

JEALOUSLY WITH A SIDE OF GUILT

An Authors Note:

This story takes place during the summer before sixth year and during sixth year itself. This is a reposting of the original fiction. Their will be changes in the plot though. The events of the sixth book were not included in this story. This is completely made-up and I do not claim to be connected to any affiliate of harry potter in any way. Constructive critiscm asppreciated.

Chapter one:

Harry walked into Ron's room to find pigwidgeon zooming around the ceiling as usual.

"Hey", Hermione said as she walked in." do you want to play some Quidditch with the twins and Ron? They're fighting about _uneven teams_ downstairs for a quick game before we head off for diagon alley."

"Sure", Harry said.

Harry headed on downstairs, to find the twins and Ron just as Hermione had left them.

"Two against one is completely unfair!" Ron yelled.

"No it isn't! everyone says were enough alike to be one so it'll be one on one, not two on one, even though I prefer that." Fred said calmly.

"I'll play" harry said from the corner.

"No you're two people, not one!" Ron continued to argue about.

"I'll play" harry repeated.

"Oh come one, stop being such a wuss Ronnie iddledikens. You're the big guy on the Quidditch team rntcha? Play us if you wanna keep that title." George said "yea or we may just let _slip_ the picture of the team you were in the bathroom and you found a..."Fred said then got cut off by Ron "Fine!"

"I'll play!" Harry screamed this time.

They finally looked up. "Oh, well then it works." Fred said.

They all headed outside and got the brooms and balls from the shed while Ginny and Hermione came outside to watch the game. Fred erected the goal hoops and Harry warmed up on his firebolt. The game was fast and complex. In the end it was a tie. Harry was a surprisingly good chaser and scored 10 goals with Fred scoring the other ten.

They then walked back in the house and got ready to head to diagon alley.

Right before they left Ron pulled Hermione into a spare room. After about a minute, Hermione walked out with her face hidden by her hair, while Ron came out muttering silently to himself and walked right past Harry as though he didn't see him.

_What was that about? _Harry thought.

Ron was hard to understand at times so Harry went after his instinct. Follow Hermione and find out what happened. She would be a lot easier. She turned to go up the stairs but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well. I dunno."She said looking as though she was choosing her words very carefully.

"Oh come on, tell me what happened. You two've been all secretive since I got here…" he said.

"Harry its nothing, well…you promise you wont flip out OR tell Ron I told you?" she asked.

"You know me, I would never tell." He said truthfully.

She avoided his eyes as she mumbled "were dating now. He asked me out during the second week of summer."

Harry realized with shock that he felt disappointment inside him. He had always seen them getting together and been perfectly fine with it. He had also suspected this would happen and hadn't felt any sort of grievance towards it, but now he felt jealousy towards Ron, that he had gotten to Hermione first.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentively.

"That's great Hermione! I always saw you two together!" Harry said, acting like he knew he should be feeling. Hermione seemed like she didn't believe him, but looked happy nevertheless.

"Yea, I think everybody did." she said laughing nervously.

"Right, well I better go get ready." Hermione said.

She started to turn, and as she did, they both noticed Harry's arm was still on hers. Harry quickly let go. They both blushed and she headed upstairs.


	2. the unexpected moment

The trip to Diagon alley was rather uneventful except for running into Hagrid who was sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd. They all got the same amount of books in Flourish and Botts (except for Hermione of course) and groaned at the weight of them and the prospect of carrying them around all year.

As they headed back to the ministry lent car to get back to the burrow, Harry saw Ron slip his hand inside Hermione's. For some reason, this made Harry's stomach flip, and he suddenly felt a very big resentment towards Ron.

_What is happening to me? _Harry thought._ Everybody was always practically demanding for them to be together and I've NEVER thought of Hermione as anything more than friends so what is going on? I cant possibly like her. No, it's absolutely impossible.** I wish Hermione held my hand like that.** No I don't!** Yes you do** right… that'll happen any day now. _

As soon as they were back to the burrow, they saw mrs.weasley preparing a feast for them to eat. "Good, you've got all your supplies," mrs.weasley said. "Yep," Ginny responded.

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs, noticing as he went, that her hair smelled like strawberry. _Why am I smelling her hair? _He asked himself, shaking his head.

Harry sat down on Ron's bed while Hermione started to write some epic letter to only god knows who.

He went through the things in his trunk, trying to find a place to set his new books, and found the remains of Sirius' mirror. When Harry had smashed it, he had just shoved it back in the trunk, too hurt at that time from losing Sirius, to care. During the summer, his trunk hadn't been touched and he was finding the outcome of a month of depression resulted in this trunk.

The only things that had kept him from doing anything rash, was the letters he had received from Hermione all throughout his summer at privet drive. She had been encouraging, and hopeful, though not sympathetic, as though she pitied him, which was the last thing he wanted at that time. She always had seemed to know how to handle situations.

Just looking at the broken shards of mirror in his hands caused him to have silent tears running down his face.

Hermione turned around to find Harry sitting on the bed, clearly upset. She came over and wrapped her arms around him, to soothe him. Harry noticed his stomach do yet another back flip and as usual was shocked by it.

Every time she had smiled at him, laughed or touched him lately, even if it was just a small brush of the arm or something, it caused him to jump.

It still shocked him, and at times pissed him off, knowing only too full well that Hermione had a boyfriend.

She sat next to him, holding on, hoping that his tears would stop. Time and time again she had wished to take away all this pain that he had to suffer, that he didn't deserve. But she could do nothing for him. Nothing except watch from the sidelines, and pray for a happy ending.

Harry felt comforted by this gesture and pulled down one of her hands from around him so as to hold it. Hermione was shocked by this, but liked it. She leaned into him.

"It's okay." She spoke into his ear silently.

He wanted at that moment to hold onto her and never let go. To feel as though she was his forever and Ron didn't exist.

Harry turned his head slightly to his left, to find Hermione's face nose to nose with him. She blushed and made to move away but he still wanted her to be there. He reached out and lightly ran his hand through her hair. It was soft, delicate, and not bushy anymore. It had stopped being that way during fourth year.

She moved closer and there lips touched, soft and sweet, both feeling there hearts skip a beat. Harry had never felt this way about Hermione, but he was now, and he liked it. Hermione fought to keep her thoughts straight.

_This couldn't be right._ She thought. _It has always been me and Ron but I've never had this feeling kissing him._

Both held onto the others lips and both opened their mouths so as to explore. The kiss became passionate, and in a short amount of time, they were laid out on the bed, Harry on top of Hermione.

She clung to him, and ran her hands along his back and through his shirt. Harry slipped his hands under her skirt and jacket and felt along her curves, shocked that he had never actually seen Hermione as the women she was.

The kiss was flaming between them, and they both started sweating. Hermione was panting as she slid Harry out of his shirt. His bare chest felt hard and nice against hers as Harry threw off her jacket and shirt.

They continued to kiss, the kiss becoming better, and they more entangled into each other with each second that passed. Hermione felt fully connected with Harry was she wound her arms and legs around him, never wanting to let go.

She moaned as Harry reached for her last article of clothing when all of the sudden they heard footsteps.

Both of their heads whipped to the doorknob, which was slowly turning.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in there? We haven't heard a sound coming out of here for ages" Ron's voice came through the door.

"Holy-"Hermione gasped as they both realized, horrified at what they were doing and what would happen if they were caught. Hermione thinking quickly ran as fast (and silently) as she could across the room and locked the door before Ron had fully turned the handle.

Hermione gave Harry a look clearly saying "buy us some time", and Harry thinking quickly said "oh were just working on homework Ron. We'll be right out." "Say no more" Ron replied. "I'm using summer to its advantage. We'll all be outside playing Quidditch. Join us if you want".

At that they heard him trudge downstairs and from a corner of the window, could see Ron crossing the backyard to the place where Fred and George had once again erected goal hoops.

Hermione and Harry quickly threw on their clothes, neither one looking at the other. They both knew that the experience had felt great and would love to complete it, to give themselves to one another, but they weren't willing to get caught. As Harry was wrapped up in his thoughts Hermione left the room, still horrified at what a close call it was.


	3. a shock of sins

Hermione stepped out of the room breathing heavily. She stood in the doorway just thinking about what she had felt during that experience.

She had never wanted to do something like that until she was older, and being so close to having ruined that promise to herself scared her. She moved swiftly down the steps, focused on getting as far from harry as she could.

Harry stood in the room, now staring out the window. He didn't know what to think except that it felt great. He had never taken in her real beauty as a woman, and now that he did he found himself blushing at just the thought of asking her out.

A thought struck him though._ She's dating my best mate._ He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to betray his BEST FRIEND like that. Hermione probably hated him now. He suddenly ran out of the room, into the bathroom and threw up. The taste of barf stung his cheeks as he kept trying to imprint in his head that she was taken he couldn't do this. Not to him self, not to Ron.

Hermione walked outside and watched Ron score a goal causing Fred to swear. She glowered disapprovingly at this but other than that, ignored it. She had never been the cussing type. Harry came outside and when he saw Hermione walked to her. She looked up at the sudden loss of sunlight on her and just stared at him. They both stayed that way for about 5 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He simply nodded and walked away.

She understood. They would not get together. No matter what they ever felt. It would kill Ron.

Hermione, even though she felt deceitful, actually wasn't too happy with this decision. She liked Ron very much, but after the experience shed just had with harry she identified it as a small liking above friendship, yet nothing more. With harry she felt warmth fill up inside her as she thought abut his emerald eyes, that seemed so cold and piercing at times, yet had so much life, love, and joy behind his haunting superior.

_I have to break up with Ron._ She thought._ It would kill him though. What would happen to the trio?_ Better to end it now than carry on and have a hard and devastating breakup that, knowing Ron, would end with a huge scene in front of at least 200 people.

"Ron!" she screamed as he whizzed past her, chasing Fred with the quaffle who'd only gotten it because he'd flicked him, causing Ron to fling up his arms, resulting in the drop of it.

He stopped abruptly and flew back to her.

"im a little busy right now herms", he said.

She flinched at the name. how she hated it. Harry never called her that. "well this will only, take a second." she retorted back. At this he looked at her with semi-worry.

"what is so important, that it couldn't wait till later?"

"I want to break up. I realized that were much better as friends. I really like you Ron. Your going to make some girl very happy someday", she said without taking a breath. She caught up with herself as Ron just stared dumbfounded. "what?" he said through gritted teeth. "I just want to be friends." She said in the same manner.

"Hermione, we didn't even last two weeks!" he said loudly. Fred and George looked over curiously because of the sound, and because Ron was taking forever to get back in the game.

"im sorry", she replied. He stared at her a little while longer, clearly thinking hard, and his face after what seemed to be ages finally relaxed a little.

"It's okay. I guess we wouldn't have lasted much longer anyways. We fight to much." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"alright then. Well im going to go finish this game." He said and with that he zoomed off. Hermione was relieved. He hadn't seemed too angry. It seemed as though nothing had ever happened, which was exactly what she wanted.

Harry had watched the breakup dumbfounded at what Hermione had done. He instantly walked up to her when Ron zoomed away.

"Hermione, what did you do!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing"

"..but Hermione"

"Harry, I just realized that Ron and I just weren't, well you know. It just wasn't going to last. Were just friends.

"Are you sure? Cause if this has anything to do with what happened..."

-"no way harry! If anything, it helped me. I realized that I don't care for Ron that way."

Ginny had heard the entire conversation, and it was clear what Hermione had done, but what had happened between harry and Hermione was the real question. She'd have to investigate.


	4. we scream

Ginny sat up in her room, thinking about why Hermione could have possibly broken up with her brother for. It just wasn't like her to do something like that. Unless something more than friendly had happened between harry and her.

It was more than a possibility. she saw the way they looked into each others eyes. it was unknown love.

Shed just have to watch them carefully for a week until they went back to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hermione, she walked in the room, semi- smiling to herself as though she didn't notice ginny sitting there.

"hmmm."she muttered to herself. "what should I do about harry though I mean we ALMOST had sex, and that's not a normal thing to do between friends" she continued to mutter. Ginny sat bolt upright, making Hermione spin around.

It was obvious Hermione had not known ginny was in the room by the look on her face. The both stared for a minute before ginny stuttered out "You. Did. What?" through gritted teeth.

Hermione just stared back, obviously choosing her words wisely. "I was just joking gin. I didn't know what I was sayi-"

"you knew exactly what you were saying" ginny cut her off.

Hermione looked horrified. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Ginny just stared. "I cant believe you" she finally said after another minute of strained silence. " what were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? I mean, Hermione I could see lavender doing something like this but you?"

Hermione just looked at ginny with apology written all over her face.

"please gin. Please. You've got to understand. I didn't think. It was just a weak moment, that's all."she trailed off.

"look mi'. im not going to tell anyone about this. But if ron or anybody else finds out, your on your own. I wont be caught in the middle of the fact that you cheated on him, and broke up with him because of it."

-"but i-"

"no buts mi'. you would have gone longer if it wasn't for this." Ginny thought for a moment. "on the plus side, so whats going to happen between you and harry? I mean this is serious. He obviously really likes you. And judging by the fact that you never mentioned pausing on the way to losing your virginity, you like him to."

"whoever said I haven't already lost my virginity?" Hermione questioned.

Ginnys mouth literally dropped.

"im totally kidding! Your were being so tense I wanted to see what you would do. Im sorry" she said standing there laughing. Ginny joined in laughing when she noticed her jaw had dropped.When they finally stopped they hugged.

"im happy for you Hermione. You and harry will be cute. I wish you had found out another way, but I guess its better than no way." Ginny smiled as they pulled away.

"dinner girls!"mrs.weasley called up the stairs.

"I don't think well get together gin. I mean, oh I don't know. I don't think he actually likes me like that, I mean he was just crying and I went to comfort him. He could have just been playing along." Hermione said.

"B.S." ginny replied.

"girls?" mrs.weasley continued to yell, ending the conversation.

"coming mum!" and with that ginny ran out of the room. Hermione followed her thinking heavily about whether or not harry could possibly like her.

The days passed by quickly till before they knew it, they were boarding the Hogwarts express and sitting in the compartment.

Due to the fact that Ron and Hermione were still prefects, they headed off to go watch the aisles to check that first years didn't do anything they weren't supposed to.

Around one, they came back to the compartment to find harry staring out his window, obviously thinking about Sirius by the strained look on his face, while ginny sat in the corner, her head resting against the wall as she slept lightly.

She aroused at the sound of the sliding door shutting and Hermione sat next to her.

Harry and Hermione had not talked for real since the day she broke up with ron.of course they were polite with "hello"'s "goodbye"'s etc. so nobody would notice anything( with the exception of ginny) but they in other terms, were not speaking to eachother.

You would think Ron would notice this change in his best-friends demeanor, but he was so absorbed in food I am sorry to say he hadn't.

Harry looked up at Hermione as she sat across from him. She blushed as she noticed his gaze on her and locked eyes with him. Unfortunately, it did not stop there. They continued to stare. Ron was preoccupied in his chocolate frog cards to pay a damn of attention to why his best friends were staring at each other in a more than friendly way, but Ginny noticed, and knew that given five more minutes at most, Ron would actually grow a brain and see the stare.

Ginny kicked Hermione to snap her out of her trance. She didn't stop.

Hermione was thinking to herself, feeling as though she had more important things to wonder about than why Ginny just kicked her.hard._"Why do I always feel like he's trapping me in those eyes? I can never look away. They're just so mesmerizing. They tell so much to the reader about what he's thinking, and feeling. And that kick hurt!"_

Harry meanwhile was thinking of ways to hook up with Hermione without her saying no, Ron strangling him, and gunny getting her feelings hurt (he still thought she had a crush on him.) "_What if I take her aside one day and kiss her, reminding her of that day...why did Ginny just kick her?"_

Ginny knew her brother was seconds away from looking up, and unless Harry wanted to be beaten to a pulp, they needed to cut out their love gaze right now.

She kicked Hermione harder.

Hermione instantly snapped out of her reverie on Harrys eyes.

"What!" she screamed in Ginny's face.

Ron looked up at this, just now noticing his friends' strange behavior. Sure he didn't see their gaze, but he knew that a lot had happened in the silence that had covered them for the past ten minutes.

"nothing" Ginny replied. "I was just swinging my leg."

Hermione didn't look like she believed her but just then noticed Ron was looking at them and flushed when she remembered what had occupied for the past minutes, which had felt like hours.

They eventually pulled into Hogwarts station. The same old same old happened, nothing unexpected except when Ron walked into one of the thestrals and fell into a second year, knocking them both into the black lake.

"You dolt!" Malfoy yelled when his brand new robes were splashed with the ice cold water.

They walked into the great hall, dry , warm , and hungry.

Ron sat on one side of the Gryffindor table as they sat down, while Hermione and Harry chose seats next to one another. The hall was being loud as usual, but quieted down when the new students walked in.

"They just get shorter, and their voices higher every year don't they?" Ron commented on one particularly short black haired boy.

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione said in unison. They noticed this, and blushed.

"What's with you two?" Ron queried.

"Nothing Ron just shut up. You're imagining things." Ginny said, butting into their conversation. They were so used to this however, it did not bother them.

"Ginny let me tell you somethi-" Ron began, but was cut off when they all hushed him to quiet down so they could listen to the sorting hats new song.

_It's been hundreds upon centuries of years,_

_Since our four founders started this school,_

_Upon where they placed chairs which currently holdur rears _

_use it every day, and learn a new thing,_

_About potion making and transfiguring._

_History of magic, care of magical creatures,_

_And defense against the dark arts._

_Learn many things,_

_And leave at the end of the year satisfied, with a full head,_

_Where you have a summer to drain it all out again._

Everyone clapped as usual at the end, but exchanged looks of confusion at why he lost his talent for his riddling songs.

"Man, he sucked this year" Harry said openly

"Just a little bit don't you think?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, a lot." Ron said.

Hermione just responded by looking daggers at him.

Later on they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The messages from the staff had been the same this year. "Be careful, no dung bombs, no making out in the corridors, etc."

"Well, the only thing that can keep me awake would be a good shag" Ron said. Hermione looked at him scornfully for his choice of words.

"What?" he said defensively.

"I didn't say anything." she replied calmly, knowing it would irritate him.

"But-" "Ron, let it go." Harry cut in.

"Fine" he said. With that he walked off to the bos dormitories to pout as usual.

"Ahhh.I could lie like this forever" Harry said, stretching out across Hermione's legs on the couch and putting himself where the fire could warm him.

"hmmm." Hermione murmured. "How do you plan to eat? Or take a shower?" she inquired.

"Don't ruin the moment mi".

"Fine".

Hermione soon pulled out a book and started to read as Harry continued to lie in her lap.

She couldn't help but notice how warm he made her feel.

When it was one in the morning, Hermione looked up, shocked that everyone had left the common room, and Harry had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She had been unconsciously stroking it for the past hour or so.

She sighed as she thought about classes tomorrow. She made to stand up and go to bed, but Harry grabbed her wrist as she moved flipping her on top of him.

"Hi." He said shortly as he opened his eyes.

"Hey"she said back.

They continued to stay like that for five more minutes to come.

"Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"Let's go swimming."

Hermione sat full up after he said that.

"Sorry?"

"lets.go.swimming."He repeated.

"Ehhh….I dunno Harry. I mean we have classes tomorrow and we can't just go out at night and go swimming, and..."

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean.oh.well. Well."

"Yes?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a bathing suit on, and I am not going to change into one"

"Excuses, excuses. Come one mione'."

"Harry, no"

"Please?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"No" she said flatly.

"Please?"

"Im not going to walk myself down there."

"fine." and with that he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she screamed quietly

"Put me down!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

They continued this until they finally reached the lake.

"Harry?" she said. It was pitch black out.

He put his arms around her waste from behind, pulling her close to him and breathing into her ear "come on. Were already here"

"Harry." she replied in a reasoning voice." it's to dark."

As she spoke, the clouds above them parted to reveal a soft moonlight.

"Now you're out of excuses"

"No im not. It's a school night. Ha!" she said triumphantly.

"Actually it's a school day. Its 2 am" he said looking at his watch. "Now you're out".

With that he tore off his robe, sweater vest, shirt, tie, shoes, socks, and pants. She stared at him in only his boxers. It was obvious Quidditch had done his body good. She shuddered at how much her feelings and relationship towards him had changed since last year. The last time she had seen him like this, they were snogging each other senseless. She wanted him to cover himself back up. She wasn't worried about him. She was worried about what she would do.

Harry jumped into the water gliding over as though it was air.

"whoo-hoo!" he yelled out into the pin-dropping silence.

This calmed Hermione a bit as he had just broken the ice.

She continued to watch him swim. She finally decided 'y not have some fun?".

She undressed down to her underwear and bra and stepped slowly into the water.

Harry stared at her as she walked in.

She glided over shivering. The water temp had to be in the thirties. He opened his arms and she gladly went in. he held her close, breathing on her neck to warm her up. She eventually gained her composure.

She laughed as she dunked his head under the water and he pulled on her foot.

She stood their in the water as she wondered where he had gone when he had been under for a minute.

"Harry?" she called out.

She tried to look through the water, but it was so black, she couldn't even see her hand when she held it an inch under the water.

"Harry?' she repeated starting to get scared. She was once again shivering.

Dead silence greeted her words.

Then all of the sudden, the water flew up all around her and she screamed as it sent icy waves cascading down her back.

"Boo!" Harry said grabbing her from behind.

She span around, whacking Harry in the face as she did.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"You dork!" she screamed, tears running down her face. She had obviously been frightened out of her wits.

Harry felt bad to see her crying.

"Hermione no. im sorry. I just wanted to surprise you"

She shuddered suddenly. He quickly pulled her into his arms pulling her as close as possible.

"You know, that slap really hurt" he said.

"Im sorry." Hermione said as she looked up. She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. Harry moved his head so his lips were now in front of hers. They were so close. Their noses were touching. Hermione was lost in his eyes. There was only one thing to do.

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. She responded in the same manner.

They continued to kiss, them becoming more and more into it as the passion grew into what they had been feeling for one another for years yet never noticed.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him as her arms went around his neck. He held onto her waist, pulling her to him as close as their bodies allowed. This was still not close enough though. Harry walked out of the water, still carrying Hermione and kissing her. He had no idea where he was going but he knew what was going to happen.

They laid down in the grass, as Harry pulled off Hermione's bra and underwear. He couldn't believe it. He had never felt for Hermione in fifth year. Why now? He thought. Bu then again, now is better than never. He loved Hermione.

Hermione was so in love with Harry she scared herself. She didn't know what to think. She just wanted to do what felt right, right at that moment. She knew Harry would never do a one night stand to her. He cared about her, unlike any other boy she had ever known.

She slipped him out his boxers and wrapped herself around him. Their hands explored each other as they went up and down their bodies. They moved with each other until they didn't know where they began. Hermione had her fingers digging into Harrys back at the pain a first, and then turning into pleasure. They held onto each other, never wanting to let go. These were the very few moments of pure bliss.

They eventually stopped, and took to gazing into each others eyes as they still lay in the grass in their passionate embrace. That moment was to perfect for words. Harry brushed away a stray hair from her face as he looked into her eyes. They eventually got up and dressed, still looking at each other.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked when he finally pulled on his robe.

"Under no circumstances" she replied.

"Good." He reached over, pulling her into a passionate hug that filled them both with warmth. She looked up and kissed him. They stayed that way for awhile until something made their hearts stop.

Twigs were snapping all around them, signaling someone was coming. They just noticed that the moon was gone. They were in pitch black and someone was coming towards them.

Harry just realized how much of an idiot he was. Here it was, all hours of the morning, going swimming outside of his school, which isn't even allowed during daytime, it was pitch black, he had just had sex, and his parents' murderer was on the loose.

He was the worlds biggest idiot because for all he knew, Voldemort could be standing a foot away from Harry right now, wand out, ready to say the killing curse, and Harry couldn't do a damn thing about it. Hermione was shaking, realizing how much danger they were in.

Harry pulled her closer, and realized for the first time, they could kill her. They would kill her and it was all because he loved her. No, not Hermione. She won't die. I would give anything in the world to make sure she dies of old age, painless and happy.

There was a sudden burst of light as all water flew up into the air, along with the leaves, and a huge skull with a snake hanging out of the mouth, suddenly illuminated the sky.


	5. mysteries unfold

Harry pulled tighter onto Hermione, the gravity of the situation sinking in. He felt around for his wand and realized he'd left it on the table next to where Hermione had been sitting. He had set it down to pick her up. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. All he wanted was a good time with Hermione and whoever it was that was outside, had to come and ruin it. Another twig cracked, and Hermione shivered.

_Hello Harry_. His scar suddenly burst in pain as Lucius Malfoy's voice filled his head.

_Were going to have some fun tonight. Do you mind if we play with your toy now? Only fair, you had a full twenty minutes with her._ As this was said, Harry felt Hermione suddenly get pulled from his grasp, and he looked at her face, shocked that she wasn't screaming.

She looked too scared to scream. But that wasn't the only emotion he noticed, as anger suddenly penetrated her facial expressions. She turned around swiftly to see her captor, and was met with a black hooded figure with a white mask.

Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't moving to save her._ Why don't I just reach out and grab her!_ He thought to himself. He was interrupted in his thoughts however when he heard Hermione's voice and focused his attention on her.

"you.", she spoke softly, as though disbelieving.

"How come you wear those masks? Huh? Shouldn't you be proud for being Voldemort's little supporter? You do know that Voldemort doesn't give a damn about your well being?" she said softly yet swiftly.

She yelled out as the death eaters hand came flying across her face, leaving a red mark where it had been seconds before.

"How dare you speak his name mud blood? You should be most displeased to know that he puts our lives at a much higher worth than yours."

The doors to the castle suddenly flew up and through the lights that were now flooding the grounds, Harry could clearly see professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall striding out.

A resounding snap was heard as Malfoy disappeared and the moonlight combined with the great halls light to illuminate the grounds, making it look as though nothing had happened.

"Potter!" McGonagall called out.

"Oh fun, they're all happy that were safe, but they wont be when they find out why we were out here." Harry mumbled, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"I personally, could care less why you were out here potter, but the headmaster may have his own conditions."

"Ah, quite correct Minerva, as I full well would like a detailed explanation of why you were out at, ah, lets see. Oh yes, it is now three eighteen a.m." Dumbledore said, checking his watch as he spoke.

"Later, albus." McGonagall said, through gritted teeth. "Firstly, we should know what happened out here."

"Well, Malfoy came and tried to harm Hermione, but nothing happened, and everyone's safe" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, if you are both safe, then why is the dark mark in the sky, because we all know full well that it only appears where there is great destruction." Professor McGonagall said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought that he would pull off some great killing stunt tonight, and just got big headed early." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, im sorry, but I must tell you some unfortunate news. Voldemort was here tonight. Not just Malfoy." She said without pausing. "Im afraid, that you were not the first ones visited by him. Malfoy was simply a distraction for you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said fearfully. "Wait, tell me everyone is okay. I mean, we didn't hear any screams…"

"Im sorry to tell you everyone is not okay ms.granger" McGonagall said sadly.

"Voldemort felt it best to kill off the people that Harry cared for most, which, even though unfortunate, is smart. Harry would feel as though he had nothing to fight for," she trailed off.

"Tell me no ones dead" Harry said, shocking everyone. He had appeared to be in deep thought for a minute now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't potter." McGonagall looked at him shaking her head, with tears in her eyes.

"No." Harry said.

He wouldn't listen to it. He would never know who died. He wouldn't hear. He couldn't stand it. Next to him, Hermione looked as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

McGonagall was talking again, but Harry couldn't take in a word of it. He felt like he was in a foreign country, and everyone was speaking around him, but he couldn't understand a word they were saying. They just kept talking, talking, getting faster, and louder, and every second more confusing. He felt like a little kid, where the whole world is moving around you, the colors of the objects around you blended until everything you used to know is distraught and frightening. You're just scared and want it all to stop, but deep down you know it never will stop. You'll just have to get used to it because that's life. But you don't want accept that. So you run, run until you collapse, ignoring the calls behind you, ignoring your duties, you just run. Leave the emotion, leave yourself.

When the world stopped spinning, and Harry had gained a sense of himself, he found himself in the owlery. He was lying on the floor, staring at the owls around him which were returning the gaze, looking puzzled at this boy lying on their floor.

Harry looked up to hear his name being called.

"Oh my god!" Hermione came into vision, looking frightened, and worried. "Harry! I was looking for you everywhere! The whole school is freaking out right now. You just disappeared. Well, there not freaking about you." She said clearly thinking of what to say next. "They're just frightened, I mean no one ever actually thought-" she trailed off looking horrified.

"Well, you're here now, so it'll get better. How are you feeling?" she peered into his eyes. He pulled his face out of her grip and averted his gaze to the rafters.

"Harry, I know this is hard, but we'll get through this. Maybe this was meant to happen. Whatever the reason, I know we'll move on. Yes, it's going to be painful, but-"she trailed off yet again.

He finally looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "We got away safe and sound, what's to be sad about?" he asked. _Wait a second, McGonagall said someone died dumass_. He suddenly thought.

"Harry." She looked scared. "You didn't hear McGonagall?"

"No, the whole thing kind of became a blur before she told us what happened" he said chuckling.

"Harry, this is no laughing matter." She said seriously.

Harry suddenly realized why she had seemed so upset, and he noticed the heavy evidence of tears. He didn't know what happened, but he knew he did not want to hear it.

"No mione, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Harry you can't run away from this!" she said incredulously.

"I don't want to know."

"Harry this cant be ignored. Everything is changed now! Your life will never be the same!"

"Im doing quite well right now without knowing, thank you."

"Harry!" she screamed as he walked towards the exit, but he didn't stop.

"Harry, Ron's dead."

Those words made him stop dead in his tracks.

"He's what?" harry asked without turning around.

"Harry, he's gone. Voldemort chose him as the one you most cared for"

"What do you mean _gone_? He's probably down in the great hall pigging out right now as we speak."

"Harry, he's not. He's dead. Gone. He's not coming back." She said shakily, clearly crying.

Even with his back to her, he knew when her attitude changed.

She pushed past him suddenly and ran out of the owlery, tears rolling down her face as she ran down the stairs, leaving Harry to stand there and take in what he refused to know.


	6. and again

It took Harry a moment to fully have the reality of life sink into his brain.

Ron. Gone. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Yet it was.

Harry ran through the halls noticing as he went, many groups of people huddled together crying, very much as they must have been when Cedric Diggory died. The school suddenly seemed very foreboding and unpleasant. Like a reception room. You have to be there but the whole time your uptight and wishing to be anywhere but in this tiny room with chairs scattered about and people you don't know.

Hermione was no where to be seen, and shockingly enough, Harry even saw most slytherin's standing together, clearly upset. Not crying, but upset none the less. Harry thought they could have cared less that a Weasley had died.

He ran into the great hall, searching for the tall red head. The great hall however was deserted, not a soul could be seen in the gigantic space.

He ran into the library, hoping, however, once again the only person there was Madame Pince crying.

He then ran to the last place he would think of Ron to be.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room he found it to be completely empty. The room looked as though it'd just been through a tornado, with papers, tables, and chairs strewn everywhere across the room, the tables with legs missing and some chairs with what looked like burn marks.

He stared at the wreckage wondering what had happened here to cause this. He looked up the dormitories and called out. No answer.

It seemed as though no one had been here in forever, it looked just like a ghost town. Deserted without a trace of where the occupants went.

He heard a footstep behind him and turned quickly.

Hermione was standing there, staring at the ground, her hair straggly, and dead looking. She looked as though the life had been sucked out of her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she was ghostly white.

"Hermione?" Harry said cautiously. He knew she must be upset but he didn't expect this. He'd been upset when Sirius died but this was way more emotion than he'd expected.

She slowly lifted her head, and he saw that she had deep, bleeding scratches up her face. Her skin color could have given paper a run for its money.

He instantly moved towards her horrified.

"Wait!" she said quietly, but sternly.

He stopped and stared. _Had she done this to herself?_ He wondered.

"run." She mouthed silently, as though it took the last of her energy and she suddenly collapsed.

He wanted to move towards her but there was something desperately wrong and it wasn't just her. He knew he had to get himself out of there instantly. But he couldn't just leave her. She would die.

It had become clear that Voldemort had not left school grounds.

He grabbed her and ran through the portrait, or at least attempted to. The portrait had suddenly become a wall and Harry crashed into it. Hermione flew out of his arms, and across the room.

"You should have left the girl Harry." Said a sickly voice in his ear.

Harry stood up in a flash, ready for attack, but there was no one in the room.

_He's just trying to freak us out until he gets here. But he'll be here soon. He's on his way._ Harry thought. He knew he had to find a way out. He tried the windows but they were all sealed. The doors to the dormitories were sealed shut.

He went to Hermione and started shaking her.

"Hermione, wake up. Please wake up!" he yelled.

She didn't move. He kissed her full on.

She stirred.

"Hermione we need out of here now. Help me find a way. The portrait's sealed itself and the windows and doors are locked." He said quickly.

"Mmmmm…." She murmured. She sat up and waved at him, clearly asking for help up.

He grabbed her and she stood. She pointed at the portrait.

"I told you, it's locked." He said trying to get her moving. For all he knew, Voldemort could be here laughing his head off silently as they struggled to find a way out.

She shook her head and grabbed his wand. She did a complicated wave and the wall suddenly burst into rubble.

The castle was deathly quiet as Harry ran through it carrying Hermione. She snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep, but Harry was worried that Voldemort was ready for attack.

The halls were all empty and he started to really freak out.

"What do you want!" he screamed out into nothing.

"Your life" a sickening voice that chilled him to the bone, replied.

Suddenly Voldemort appeared in front of him pointing his wand straight at Hermione.

"However it feel it would be much more useful to kill the mudblood first." He said, as though he was spitting the words through his teeth.

"How can you call her that when your one also!" Harry yelled while laughing in a satanic way.

"Your dad, yeah, remember him? He was half! You always go on about "purification" when really you should kill yourself if you want that." He said.

"How dare you bring that up?" Voldemort said. "You don't have the right to breathe. You are a filthy little arse after you shagged that mudblood."

"She's better than you'll ever be!" Harry yelled.

Hermione suddenly awoke screaming. She fell to the floor writhing and screaming bloody murder into the silence.

They both stared at her.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

"Look potter," Voldemort said looking up from the mess that was Hermione, "I will give you three days in which to chose your life or hers to go first. Choose wisely. If she dies, you just may stand a fight." With that he vanished and the school was suddenly filled with people again.

"I am so bloody confused!" Harry screamed out._ Why did Voldemort give me a fighting chance? _He thought.

He picked up Hermione who had once again fallen asleep as soon as the curse was taken off and walked towards the room of requirement.

He walked in the door to find the room filled with couches, beds, pillows, and blankets.

He set Hermione on one of the large pillows, where she didn't move, and sat next to her holding her hand.

_I wonder what he's planning._ Harry pondered to himself.

He laid back on the cushion next to her still holding her hand and stared at the ceiling.

He must have fallen asleep because he awoke awhile later to find Hermione snuggled up to him, with her hand across his chest, and her head resting on part. As his eyes opened wider, she stirred and opened her eyes to find him staring directly at her. They linked eyes and laid in that position for what felt like an eternity.

Perfect could be the only way to describe how he felt right at the moment.

Then reality hit him. This was his best friend, his other best friend had just died, he had three days until he possibly died, and it was all because of one man. Harry wanted to cause Voldemort so much pain it would have scared even the toughest mortal on earth. Anyway it would take to cause him pain, he would do.

Hermione sat up and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing he had something on his mind. He returned it and pulled her close to him, she seemed shocked by his forward action but didn't resist.

Harry let out all his emotions into the kiss and they were soon breathing heavily with Harry's shirt missing and Hermione slipping out of her robe.

Harry wanted his three days to be perfect. Nothing getting in the way, and he would spend it with his most loved person. And he proved his love once again in the next hour.

While Ron could never be forgotten, the pain hurt much less with Hermione. If he ever started to feel sad, he would go up to her and slip his arms around her pulling her as close as possible, never wanting to let go.

Yes, Ron was gone, but he still had Hermione. And he would use that fact to his advantage.

He, for the past two days, had spent every waking second with Hermione; they had even slept together in the room of requirement, afraid that if they were gone for even two seconds, the other would disappear.

On the final day before Voldemort was due to come back for the final battle, Harry and Hermione could not be found if one had tried. However most were still mourning the death of such a popular student.

The only ones that would have searched them out were the other Weasley's but they at the moment were at home with their family.

Harry and Hermione had hidden them selves in a secluded area underneath a tree. Hermione was sitting cross-legged under a tree with Harry's head in her lap, and was playing absent-mindedly with Harry's hair, winding her fingers through it.

The grass was pretty high around them and the sun shining through the leaves in the tree made the setting very peaceful.

Harry was playing with Hermione's skirt, rubbing her skirt on certain parts of her leg that would make her squirm and laugh out loud.

Hermione then got up and laid next to Harry who instantly pulled her on top of him. She laid there looking into his eyes which constantly captivated her, and he flipped them over so she was looking up at him, with him lying on her, with his arms holding his chest up so he could look down on her. He leaned in and kissed her softly and she pulled on his tie, pulling him down to lay on her.

There mouths opened to one another and they laid there for awhile locked in a passionate embrace, their mouths connected while she held onto his arms and he had his arms around her waist. The grass was around them as they lay there, never wanting to let the other go.

(A/n: peeps, I go for romantic, not sexy, their in love, not on crack.)

They laid their for a little while longer, then Harry got up and sat against the tree, thinking of how this could all end tomorrow. His life perhaps would end tomorrow, or worse, Hermione's. He would never live if she was gone. Never.

A tear slowly went down his cheek. Hermione sat facing him in between his legs and gently brushed the tear off his cheek. His eyes closed at her touch, trying to memorize it, so soft and gentle, yet seeming as though it was an open window, letting you into her soul and how she was feeling.

On the outside she seemed to be studying and sleeping, when really she had so many emotions and traits about her that you could never find a single thing wrong with her.

Harry then stood up and took her hand. They walked towards the Quidditch pitch, their fingers entwined as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry then turned and said "stay here".

Hermione stood wondering where he was headed.

Harry then came back carrying his firebolt from the dressing rooms.

"What are you doing exactly?" she asked, curious as to if he was seriously going to fly off and leave her here.

"Ahh ms.granger, I see that you think im going to leave you here" he said acting serious, but the gleam in his eye gave him away.

"Aren't you Mr. Potter?" she inquired, playing along.

"I believe you are quite wrong." He replied, still acting like a smart ass.

He sat on the broom and pulled it about one foot above the ground. He then flew right next to her with a look on his face that clearly said "_get on the broom_".

"Oh, HELL no." Hermione said instantly, losing her usual proper manner.

"Miss Mione cusses? Oh I am deeply ashamed." Harry said, shaking his head teasingly.

"Shut up Harry. There is no way your getting me on that broomstick and that's final." She said stomping her foot to add authority.

"Ahh, I always like a fighting chance." Harry said, toying with her shirt.

He then picked her up and placed her on the broom in front of him, so strongly that even when she kicked him, he didn't drop her, and immediately took off. He knew she would be much too afraid to jump off when she was in the air and he was indeed correct.

She immediately dug her head into the crook in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck, not strangling him, but clearly holding on for dear life. He just smiled at this. He zoomed at an average height, slowly and steadily, at a pace where he was able to hold on to her waist.

He could hear her muttering, "Oh, I hate heights, oh my god I hate heights. Oh he is SO, DEAD once we get back to the ground."

He laughed at this comment and just held on to her tighter.

After awhile she regained her composure a little bit and turned her body facing the front of the broom so she could rest back against Harry's chest. He still held on to her waist with one hand, the other guiding the broom, and her hands had rested on top of his.

She seemed relaxed and peacefully watched the sun set as they sat about 100 feet above ground in a hover.

He turned her head and gave her a small kiss before lowering the broom and landing.

They got off and she started walking away.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" Harry said, joking with her.

She simply turned to look at him and slowly walked over.

"As peaceful as that was," she said playing with his tie, "I'm still afraid of heights, and can't believe you made me do that!" she said loudly, but smiling.

"Aww, as if you can do anything to me." Harry said clearly testing his limits.

"How's this Mr. Potter? You don't get any for a month" she said sassily and then walked off.

"Mione! Please, no."

She just laughed however and ran to the castle.

"If you catch me I'll change my mind!" she yelled over shoulder.

Harry instantly ran off after her and caught her within a matter of seconds. He pulled her to the ground and started tickling her, causing her to laugh. He smiled at the face she made when she laughed. It was hilarious and adorable at the same time.

After awhile they got up, and once again entwined fingers and walked towards the castle, waiting for tomorrow when there futures, and whether they had one, would finally be decided upon.


	7. and just like that it

Hello Readers,

Harry got up around eight a.m. the next day, since he did not know when Voldemort would return. He walked down the staircase to find Hermione staring into the fire. She looked mesmerized, and did not seem to notice when he sat across from her.

Looking into her face he saw a million emotions. Fear, resentment, anger, and an emotion he thought he would never see upon her face, the wanting of revenge. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

She rested back against him, and entwined her fingers with his.

"Were going to win" she whispered.

She said it almost forcefully, as though she knew it for a fact. Harry just looked over her shoulder, hoping to god she was right. All around he saw people huddled in groups, obviously scared, doing the hardest thing possible when it comes to a battle. Waiting. Waiting for what, was the question. Everyone wondered how he would pronounce his presence. Would there be a huge bombing? Or would he do it sleekly, specifically seeking out Harry.

The hallways of the school were deserted. The heads of houses, and all students were in the dormitories, no one risked wandering around. The ghosts stood by the doors to the outside, ready at any moment to yell out that they were here. They floated in a sort of minutemen formation.

Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed to be screaming. The room suddenly was gone. The ones that had survived were standing in the middle of what was left of the floor, all the walls, as well as the roof had been ripped off. Hermione stood and looked at the already, easily 100 dead. It had happened so fast.

"Harry?" she asked. "What do we do?" she looked at him, not in fear, but in simple understanding. She was going to be with him throughout the entire episode, and if she went down, would go down fighting.

It was hard for him to look at her. He so badly wanted her to run and hide, in the few seconds they had, but he knew in his heart she would never stand on the sidelines.

Instead of answering he walked to the edge of the floor, to see that half of the castle was gone. People were milling about over the grounds, screaming as death eaters were running around, casting spells left and right.

He suddenly ran from the dormitory, out to the remaining hallways. What was left of the Gryffindor's, followed him. He grabbed Hermione's hand and ran into the great hall. There stood Voldemort, as though he had been waiting there for them. He walked forward and stared at the two of them.

"Which one of you is going potter?" Voldemort seethed through his teeth.

"Neither." Harry replied simply.

"That is not an option"

"I'm afraid it is. Either that or take us both. Were not going without the other."

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at him. "As you wish". He did a polite bow, and harry saw, as though in slow motion, a green light start to fly toward him. He saw every fleck of the light as it soared toward him, heard Hermione screaming, and saw Voldemort laughing. Everything was slow. And harry understood. He had a chance.

He ran from the light, ducking behind a door, pulling Hermione with him.

"What the &6!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Oh, hiding now are we?"

"We will beat you Voldemort." Hermione said, surprising harry. She was not one too speak out of turn.

"Oh really mudblood?" he chuckled. "I highly have to disagree with that."

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered into his ear. He nodded and they clung together. She rested her head on his chest, as he pulled her as close as possible to him around her waist. "You can do it harry. This was meant for you." She said into his ear.

He knew deep down she was right. He let go of her and walked back into the great hall, where Voldemort sat looking bored.

"Ready to die potter?" he mocked.

"Nope."

Once again, Voldemort threw the green deadly light at him. Harry stood, not even trying to repel the spell, and it once again went in slow motion. He simply stepped out of the way. _What is going on?_ He though to himself.

Voldemort was starting to get angry. "Enough playing!" he yelled out.

He once again threw avada kedavra, and harry, this time decided to see what would happen if he blocked it.

He threw up a shield, and the spell split, half to harry, half to Voldemort.

Voldemort crumpled to the floor as harry slammed into an opposite wall. Hermione ran forward to harry, and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked once again. He did not answer. He was alive, simply knocked out. She walked cautiously to voldemort's side. He was still lying there. She felt him. He was not as lucky as harry. He was dead. Cold, hard, dead.

"Harry!" she screamed.

Dumbledore ran into the great hall, followed by professor McGonagall. She ran to Voldemort.

"Albus, he's dead!" she looked faint, and sat down.

Dumbledore looked shocked. He went to harry and felt for a pulse. He had some color go to his face when he saw that harry was still alive. "What happened Ms. Granger?"

"Voldemort threw the avada kedavra curse, and harry tried to block it. The next thing I saw was light flashing everywhere, and harry up against a wall, and Voldemort dead."

She was crying, and asked "what happened professor?"

Dumbledore pondered his answer for a moment before saying, "the spell split. Half of its affects went to Voldemort, half to harry."

"Could it have really ended that easy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"ms.granger, you do recall how harry and voldemort's wands shared the same core? They cannot fight against one another. Which is why the spell backfired." He explained.

"Do you also recall how drinking unicorn blood will give you a half life?"

Hermione nodded.

"The avada kedavra spell obviously only killed half of them. Harry, a whole person, survived. But Voldemort, who had only half a life, half a soul, did not sustain the impact."

He walked over to Harry's limp body where Hermione was sitting, holding his hand.

"Ennervate" he muttered.

Harry was in the hospital wing for only minutes because he absolutely refused to stay any longer. Madam Pomfrey was fussing all over him, but eventually let him go.

Even though the attack between harry and Voldemort had seemed small, it was obvious now, just how much damage he had inflicted before meeting harry.

Hermione walked hand in hand with harry through what was left of the halls, looking at the hundreds of dead bodies lying about. Hundreds of familiar faces scattered the ground, some looking shocked (obviously killed by spell), others with blood running out of their bodies.

The grounds were even more of a fright. Harry and Hermione had gotten away so lucky, others not. Tonks and Lupin were sitting up getting various parts of their body healed.

The sky seemed to have taken on a gloomy appearance, as though it knew how many lives had just been lost below.

The dark mark hovered above the sky, and thousands of people could be seen standing at the gates peering in, trying to see if any of their loved ones had died. When harry approached the gate with Hermione, they heard someone scream.

"Harry, Hermione! Oh my goodness! You're alive! I was so afraid!"

"Hello Mrs.weasley." they replied dully. They had no happiness in them, having seen all the lives of loved ones and friends that they had lost.

A few days later, harry found himself sitting in a row of chairs holding a sobbing Hermione. They had just endured a funeral of ¾ of their school, something they never thought they would face.

They finally stood up and walked out of the school towards Hogsmead. A few hours later, harry potter would be found staring blankly out of a window, a teenage girl sitting in his lap holding his hands around her waist.

Hogwarts was closed until November when students were finally allowed to return. Harry and Hermione did not return. The only ones that knew what had happened to them, and where they were, were their close friends. The ones that were left of course.

Two people had been observed looking at one of the graves in the saint oarlock cemetery one afternoon, put something down and then leave. The grave had belonged to Ronald Weasley. The gift had been a wand engraved with the words "to the friend we will never forget. HP, HG".


	8. can i ask you something

chapter eight

chapter eight

Harry and Hermione walked through the doorway of Grimmauld place, though the place was nowadays clean and Mrs. Black's portrait had been removed, it still had a certain sorrow to it, not very comforting for two people who were grieving over the loss of a best friend.

"I'll make us something to eat" Hermione said.

Harry simply stared around the place as Hermione left to the kitchen.

"Why does everyone I love die?" Harry asked to the silence.

Hermione came back into the room after hearing this comment and quickly enveloped him in a tight embrace. He instantly felt comforted.

"Harry, just think, you still have me and some of your friends, and Voldemort is gone! Isn't that the main thing?" She whispered into his neck.

He leaned back to look her in the eyes, "Yeah, I guess, its just hurts. Out of everyone, I never thought **he** would be the one of us to die".

"Harry, were not invincible, we were just best friends, but were the same as everyone else out there, we had just as little a chance of surviving as he did. Your'e the only one who everyone knew would survive."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the one who was destined to destroy him, I know it's hard that that destiny was set up on you without your choice, but it's all over now".

"Yeah, I guess so".

"Come on, lets go eat", she grabbed his hand to pull him into the kitchen, but he just held onto her hand, pulled her back and kissed her.

What felt like decades later they finally pulled apart, Hermione's eyes twinkling the same as Harry's.

In one swift motion, Harry picked her up, ignoring her screams of protests, and walked with her down the hall towards the master bedroom.

"So what shall we do today Harry?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Harry began with a twinkle in his eyes

"**Besides**, that Harry" Hermione cut him off. "Honestly, you're becoming addicted to it."

He laughed, "Whoever said that was a bad thing?"

"Your ego is big enough harry" Hermione laughed.

"is not!"

"yeah. It is". She laughed and left the kitchen.

Harry decided to spend the day down in diagon alley with fred and george in their shop.

As soon as he walked in the door, he heard a huge "WHOOHOO" and was pummeled to the ground by two tall red heads.

"hey there mate! Haven't seen you in awhile…"

"how you been holding up since the end.."

"ginnys just in the back sorting out some stuff…"

"you **have** to try out our new supplies while you're here…"

"oops, harry we got customers to attend to.."

"don't get yourself into trouble while were gone"

And just like that they were gone with a mischievious grin and wink and walked off leaving harry to go through all the ingenious devices they had come up with since he had last seen them.

It was good that the weasley's were still good natured despite the loss of their sibling. They all basically accepted it as "it was meant to happen".

Percy had even come back into the family shockingly. _Guess Ron's death hit him hard_ Harry thought.

Harry turned around and bumped into a very red head.

"Ginny!"Harry exclaimed

"Hey Harry! Didn't expect to see you here today! Christmas season, its bloody crazy" She sighed, gesturing around to the easily hundred Hogwarts students swarming around the store.

He noticed she too was bearing the Gryffindor crest on her robes.

"So you returned then, to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I did, would you mind helping me with these packages?" she asked handing him some of her parcels.

"anything new going on?"

"not much, mcgonagall is having a Christmas ball on the twenty fourth and Fluer is pregnant _already_." She said bitterly, "Apparently she wants to have seven children, bloody crazy she is, but mums thrilled of course, "_carrying on the Weasley tradition, such an honor_". She muttered.

Harry laughed.

"well, I need to finish putting out the candy, and then I got to head back to the school, I have a nasty arithmancy essay to finish up"

"oh, okay, I think im just going to head on out now"

"oh, alright then, well it was nice seeing you even though I cant really talk for long since im **doing FRED'S WORK"**, she said loudly as he zoomed overhead.

"Can't hear you!" he called.

"Bye then" Harry said, walking out the door.

Hogsmead had the classic Christmas time air as usual, it was as though the past years in which Voldemort existed never happened. It was a very calming feeling.

For the first time Harry finally felt as though it was all over, the war, Voldemort, and all the pain was gone, for a time at least, before the next hardship would come along, hey, life isn't perfect, whoever said it would be easy.

He apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld place to see Hermione bustling about as usual when a sudden though came to his mind.

She was his true love and he never wanted to leave her, she was perfect and he wanted her to be his forever.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"


End file.
